Book of Orokok
by MidnightNightSpirit
Summary: Why are we here? A question asked by many, a question few choose to answer. Where did we go? A question no one wanted to answer, but M'gann's dying to know and Roy is going to find out.


**Young Justice and the DC comics are all property of DC Comics and I do not in any way make a profit from their work. This story is completely fan made and is in no way asocated with the plot or characters of Young Justice.**

**This is my first chapter story, I tried to write a few but no one read them.. :( I hope you enjoy and for the record, it is said in Teen Titans that Trigon is known in many worlds-including earth- for his cruelness.**

**enjoy!**

Days have past since Roy last saw Green Arrow. Soon days became nights and nights turned to days again and so on, they all seemed so insignificant. But a dense, rainy night, next to a crackling flame, these nights could never seem the same.

"M'gann!" called Aqualad, "why don't you guys come over here?"

"The fire," she blushed deeply.

"It's not that big!" shouted Wally

"We could put it out if you'd like," said Robin

"No-no, you don't have to do that for me..." She stole a glance at Superboy and emidetly her face turned the same color as her hair.

"C'mon," said Roy as he took his water bottle next to him and splashed it on the flame,"sit with us." He patted the space on the log next to him.

Roy wasn't too fond of the Martian, but then again he didn't know her, she might be a lot more different than she seemed.

She smiled shyly and took a seat between the two archers. Artemis gave her a warm smile as she changed her clothes from a skirt and a blouse to jeans and a shirt like her.

"Megan, you look a little worried," said Robin, "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just my sisters," she paused for a moment then tapped her hand to her head, "Hello Megan! Of course their fine, I'm so stupid some times; he disappeared years ago." she let out a nervous chuckle as the teenage heros around her looked confused.

"Wait, who disappeared?" asked Robin

"Oh, no one, well not no one," she stumbled over her words, " I mean he was someone, well someone very big, I mean he was Trigon!" She let out another nervous laugh.

"Trigon!" Sputtered Wally, "He attacked you! I'll kill him!"

"Oh, don't worry, he was defeated already by Rachel,"

Followed by a chorus of "whos" and a long, confusing explanation which ended with:"and then she disappeared."

That night, Roy suffered from severe insomnia. Every time he went to sleep, he found himself looking into the eyes of a tortured soul. Megan's words echoed in the back of his head : "she disappeared" it whispered again and again. Did he know her? No, of course not, but he did know someone; someone who had disappeared.

_No one disappeared, _a voice nagged in the back of his head, _no one vanished. _

"If they didn't vanish, then how come their not their?" He'd ask back, but secretly, he knew the answer. "Were did they go?"

_Don't you want to know._

M'gann had an issue, she couldn't always control her telepathy and today-erm night, it wandered into the mind of a short tempered archer. It's not like she meant to invade his mind, but it was hard to resist. His dreams contained fire, something she couldn't go near, and being in his head, she was able to see the beauty of flames. She realized that he grew quit fond of that element, it was like a friend to him, or a merciless enemy.

It took so much from him, stuff she didn't know, stuff she could never understand. It left him with scars and loneliness, but not pain and not hate. It reminded her of Superboy, everything did.

She blushed at the thought of him, he was so real to her, no matter how fake he actually was. He could feel and think like a real person, but he was still rejected. Still hated, by his one and only idol; in a way she could understand. When she came to Earth, her one and only idol, or idols at the time, were the four boys in Young Justice, and at first they rejected her. They said that listening to her was their mistake and that she was just a rookie, but in the end they excepted her. In the end Superman would except Superboy- no, Conner, In the end it will be ok. The Martian smiled to herself and was now able to drift off into a sleep filled with dreams, filled with friendship.

March 16th, one of the few days in the year Roy dreaded. For Dick it was the 22nd, for Hal the 6th of June and so on. Every superhero has their day, some had more than one, but if you wanted to keep doing what they did, you had to feel pain.

A normal civilian can't just become a superhero whenever they decide to, they can't make all the sacrifices, fight as well, think the same way, and if they tried they'd always wind up dead. If you didn't know what you were fighting for, you'd just get lost and confused with the wars in your head and not know were you stand. The same thing goes for their enemy's, if they wanted to fight first they'd have to suffer. There was no end to this messed up cycle; and the worst part is, you couldn't leave.

Every March 16th Roy would travel all the way to Arizona, go to a nature reserve were he wasn't welcomed, drop some flowers on a few ruins and leave before he got into trouble. Every March 16th, he would die a bit inside. He wanted to stay longer- heck- he never wanted to leave; but life hated him because nothing would ever change. But this time, he felt different, this time he saw someone.

Right before Roy reached the reserve, a figure ran past him. He caught a quick glimpse of it but all he saw was ghost white skin and violet eyes. Emidetly, he turned around and chased after it, something about the person, it drew him in. The figure stopped and Roy got a good look at it. She looked about 16 with shoulder length dark hair, a dark blue cloak and her same eyes and skin.

Roy wished he could have said that she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, but that would be a lie. He felt no attraction to her; physically at least.

Unfortunelty Roy couldn't stop himself in time and fell towards her, but instead of bumping into her, there was a black flash of light and she was gone. What Roy didn't know was that he dropped his tiger lilies yards ago and he no longer felt a need to get them, he no longer felt a need to mourn.

"She disappeared," whispered in his head, _She didn't vanish,_ he said to himself.

**What do ya' think? Comment, flame, whatever; just let me know you're reading. For the record, any of you who have a bit of back round knowledge of the comics, you can probably guess where I'm going with this. **

**Review**


End file.
